lfnfandomcom-20200216-history
Forum:Sujestas (Jorj)
* me sujeste esta definis: ** nom: un parola ce nomi un jenera de persones, locas, o cosas. *** nom propre: un nom ce nomi un person, loca, o cosa individua *** nom de masa: un nom de un cosa sin bordas clar; los no usa normal la forma plural. *** nom verbal: un parola ce es normal un verbo, ma es usada como un nom, e ce indica un ata o la idea de un ata. ** ajetivo: un parola ce altera la sinifia de nomes. *** determinante: un forma de ajetivo ce conteni ance informa gramatical; en lfn, los presede la nom. **** predeterminante: un forma de determinante ce presede otra determinantes. **** posdeterminante: un forma de determinante ce segue otra determinantes. *** ajetivo verbal: un parola derivada de un verbo ce indica ce la nom ce el segue es la sujeto o la ojeto de la ata; en lfn, los ave la sufisas -nte o -da. ** verbo: *** verbo transitiva: un verbo con un ojeto. *** verbo nontransitiva: un verbo sin un ojeto. *** verbo aidante: un verbo ce presede e altera la sinifia de la verbo major. ** averbo: un parola ce altera la sinifia de verbos, ajetivos, e otra averbos; en lfn, los segue verbos e presede ajetivos o averbos. *** particula preverbal: un averbo de tempo o modo ce altera la sinifia de verbos; en lfn, los ("ia", "va", e "ta") presede la verbo e verbo aidante. ---- Alga pensas: Simon * Me pensa ce definis semantical de la clases sintatical no opera bon. Los es tro simple e malgidante. Me ia trova frecuente ce persones ci ia aprende ce "un nom es la nom de un person, un loca, o un cosa" no comprende ce un nom es — etc. Me ta dise ce un nom es la cor de un fraseta nomal, e ce un fraseta nomal es (entre otra usas min importante) la sujeto o ojeto de un verbo, o la ojeto de un preposada. **esta modo de definis causa definis sircula. los no es vera definis, ma la rol de la cosa en un frase. **Vera, me opina ce la clases sintatical es la roles de parolas (e grupos de parolas) en un frase! "Person, loca, cosa" leva la demanda "ce es un cosa?" Esce "asentia", "era", "nesesa", "color", "tempo" es cosas? Per ce "roja" e "core" no es cosas? Tu defini de "nom verbal" inclui "usada como un nom", e esta implica ce un nom es definida par se usa. On pote dise bon ce la nomes la plu fundal referi a tipos de ojeto fisical, per defini con un esemplo. Me no acorda ce definis sintatical nesesa es sircula: los apare frecuente en la siensa de computadores, sin sirculas. Simon * Si nos defini "nom de masa", nos ta defini ance "nom contable". On pote dise ance "nom noncontable" per "nom de masa". La bordas no importa; la cosa importante es ce on regarda la cosas como individuas, e donce on pote conta e plurali los. **vera, on debe ave un nom per ambos formas de nomes, e me no ave un problem forte con "contable/noncontable". ma ancora, la razona per la esiste de nomes contable e noncontable es si los es un forma continuante e sin bordas clar, o si los es individuas ce pote es contada. **Con "bordas" en la sensa de "bounds" (bounded/unbounded), me acorda. Pardona, me ia pensa de "edges" pur fisical. Simon * Me no gusta "altera" per "modify" en esta sensa tecnical. Vera, un ajetivo no cambia la sensa de un nom; el aumenta el, o spesifa plu. Me gusta "tinje" per esta conseta, ma posable el es tro metaforal e bizara. **me usa "altera" per no usa "cambia". cuando on altera un roba, on no cambia la nature de el como un roba! **Oce, bon, donce nos ta defini esta como un sensa tecnical de "altera"! Simon * Determinantes no es ajetivos — a la min, no en un modo ce aida nos. Un determinante es un "modifier" ce espresa la referi e cuantia de un nom. Ajetivos es "modifiers" ce espresa cualias de un nom. Me comprende tu intende con la espresa "informa gramatical", ma me pensa ce la conseta no es clar. **natural, tu conose ce me no acorda. ma per simpli nos discute, me pote pone esta nonacorda a un lado! **Pardona — me no ia conose ce tu no acorda; me ia pensa ce me ajusta simple tu definis en un grado peti. Tu dise ce determinantes es un spesie de ajetivos; me dise ce los es spesies separeda de alterantes, e esta es la opina jeneral de la linguistica. Ma si tu usa "ajetivo" per sinifia "alterante", donce nos acorda! La difere es peti, ma parla de "la" como un ajetivo no pare clari la model. Simon * Me opina ancora ce la conseta de verbos aidante es tro complicada. Nos scrive frecuente frases como "me pote aora vide la mar", do "aora" tinje "pote" e no "vide". Posable tu no gusta estas. Ma si nos dise ce "pote" es un verbo transitiva, de cual la ojeto es normal un sufrase infinitiva, donce los es fasil. Nos ave tro multe "verbos aidante" per lista tota. Vera, cualce verbo pote es usada en esta modo, si el fa un bon sensa. Simon **me vide ce esta es un modo per descrive los, ma me no acorda. vera, me usa "verbo aidante" sola car esta es la espresa usada comun en la linguas romanica (e engles). me preferi "verbos duple" (compound verbs), con un verbo prima e un verbo final, con la mesma sujeto. a la min, la verbo "aidante" ata como un averbo ce altera la sinifia de la verbo major. **Esce tu dise ce "comensa" es un verbo aidante en "me comensa repare la motor"? Como en "me desira comensa repare el"? Me pensa ce la linguas romanica e engles reserva "verbo aidante" per un poca de verbos "spesial" como "pote", "vole", e "nesesa". Como tu esplica "lasa me pensa" en la model de verbos aidante? Me acorda ce on pote esplica la gramatica usante ambos modos, ma la demanda es: cual es plu bon e plu clar? Cual introdui la min consetas, per aplica la lama de Ocam? Simon **vera, nos ave sola poca "auxiliaries" (vole, debe, lasa, e pote) e los es ance "deficient". regardante tu esemplos: ***si, "me comensa repare la motor" ave la verbo duple "comensa repare", e "me desira comensa repare el" ave un verbo truple! los ave la mesma sujeto. on pote dise ce estas es cortis per "me comensa ce me repare la motor" e "me desira ce me comensa ce me repare el", si tu vole. ****Me gusta ce los es cortis per estas. En me model, los resta frases (sufrases como ojetos); en tu model, los deveni la verbos xef, e la verbo presedente opera como un averbo. Esta pare inversada. En "me desira repare", me parla de la desira, no de la repare. Ma felis, nos modeles dona la mesma resultas en pratica. Nos disputa sola sur un cosa de vocabulo. Simon ***la forma plen per "lasa me pensa" es "lasa ce me pensa", ma esta no es un problem (me pensa). ****El no segue la regulas, donce el es un problem. Ma me gusta la espresa. Posable nos ta ajunta un regula per permete el! Simon ***"nesesa" es un bon esemplo de me intende: "me nesesa comensa repare" no difere de "me desira...." ****Me acorda, ma esta no suporta tu model plu ce el suporta ance me model :-) Simon ***vera "me pote aora vide la mar" debe es "me pote vide aora la mar", no? ****Posable. Ma considera esta esemplo: "me desira oji vide doman la mar". E considera la difere grande entre "me nesesa no come la torta" (= me nesesa evade come el) e "me no nesesa come la torta" (= ma me pote si me desira). Simon **nota ce me acorda con tu ce "auxiliary" (aidante) no es un bon parola per esta forma de verbo. es per esta razona ce me preferi "verbos duple" (o, posable plu bon, "verbos multiple"). ***Un cadena de verbos. Me gusta multe la idea, ma me no es serta ce el opera perfeta en tota casos. Simon ---- * Me esperimente con alga termas nova, e me sujeste esta serie noncompleta de definis: Simon ** frase — Un serie de parolas ce pote sta sola, usada per fa un declara, un demanda, o un comanda. *** sufrase — Un parte de un frase con un verbo como se nucleo. El pote es un frase completa, o un parte ce ta es noncompleta sin la frase ce conteni el. (Engles = clause.) *** formula — Un parola o serie de parolas ce partisipa en la strutur sintatical de un frase. (Engles = phrase.) *** nucleo — La rol de un formula ce es la parte la plu importante de un otra formula. On clasi la formulas par se nucleos. *** dependente — La rol de un formula ce apare en un otra formula, ma no como se nucleo. *** formula sustantival — Un formula con un sustantivo como se nucleo, p.e. "la du jornales ce me ia leje". *** formula ajetival — Un formula con un ajetivo como se nucleo, p.e. "estrema plen de acua fria". *** formula preposadal — Un formula con un preposada como se nucleo, p.e. "direta ante me fenetra". *** sujeto, ojeto — La dependentes la plu importante en un sufrase. La sujeto indica la cosa ce fa la ata de la verbo, e la ojeto indica la cosa ce "reseta" la ata. ** sustantivo (laxe: "nom") — Un parola ce indica un cosa fisical (como "person", "gato", "casa", "rio"), o un parola sintatical simil (como "tempo", "matematica", "belia", "asentia"). *** nom propre — Un formula sustantival, usada como la nom abitual de un individua (como "Maria", "la Statos Unida", "la Gera Mundal Du"). *** sustantivo propre — Un sustantivo usada como la nucleo de un nom propre (como "Zeland" en "Zeland Nova"). no cada nom propre es construida sirca un sustantivo propre, p.e. "la Statos Unida de America", "Via Sentral". *** sustantivo comun — Un sustantivo ce no es un sustantivo propre. *** sustantivo contable — Un sustantivo ce on pote plurali (como "lago"). El presenta un cosa como un individua distinguable. *** sustantivo noncontable (laxe: "nom de masa") — Un sustantivo ce on no pote plurali (como "fango"). El presenta un cosa como un sustantia, no un individua. sustantivos opera en ambos modos, p.e. "du tases de cafe (noncontable)", "du cafes (contable)". *** sustantivo verbal — Un sustantivo, indicante un ata, ce reusa la forma de un verbo, p.e. "tradui" en "un tradui". *** pronom — Un sustantivo sintatical limitada, usada per corti un formula sustantival ce es ja o pronto mensionada (o "mensionada" par la situa se mesma). La pronomes formi un grupo cluida. ** ajetivo — Un parola ce aplica un cualia a un sustantivo. En LFN, ajetivos segue sustantivos. *** ajetivo verbal — Un ajetivo, presentante como un cualia la fa o la "reseta" de un ata, derivada de un verbo par ajunta "-nte" o "-da". ** determinante — Un parola ce aplica un referi o cuantia a un sustantivo. La determinantes formi un grupo cluida. *** predeterminante — Un determinante (como "tota") ce presede cualce mediadeterminantes e posdeterminantes. *** mediadeterminante — Un determinante (como "la") ce segue cualce predeterminantes e presede cualce posdeterminantes. *** posdeterminante — Un determinante (como "multe" o "des") ce segue cualce predeterminantes e mediadeterminantes. ** verbo — Un parola ce es la nucleo de un sufrase, e ce indica la aveni de un ata o state. *** verbo transitiva — Un verbo con un ojeto. *** verbo nontransitiva — Un verbo sin un ojeto. *** verbo infinitiva — Un verbo ce ave dependentes normal (con eseta de sujeto), ma ce opera como la nucleo de un formula sustantival, p.e. "canta" en "canta forte la imno es fatigante". *** cadena de verbos — Un serie de verbos, de cual cada es la ojeto de la presedente, p.e. "me desira comensa repare pronto la motor". La sujeto de la verbo prima es comprendeda como la sujeto de la otra verbos. La verbo final pote ave dependentes normal, p.e. "pronto" e "la motor". (On pote esplica esta strutur en modos varios, ma la resulta resta la mesma.) ** averbo — Un parola ce aplica un cualia (tipal de modo o grado) a un verbo, un ajetivo, o un otra averbo. En LFN, averbos segue verbos, ma presede ajetivos e averbos. ** preverbal — Un de la tre parolas spesial "ia", "va", "ta" ce presede un verbo e spesifa se tempo. Eselente! Me acorda en tota detalias! :-) Jorj * Bon! Me trova ce me no comprende per ce la linguistica dise ce un frase conteni un sujeto e un predica, do la predica conteni la verbo, la ojeto, e otra dependentes. Pare plu fasil si on dise ce la verbo es la nucleo, e ce la sujeto, ojeto, e tota otra partes es la dependentes. Posable la linguistes es oseseda par divides en sola du partes! Simon ** Me ia leje aora un poca sur la difere entre esta du puntos de vista. El coresponde a la difere semantical entre relatas simple e relatas complicada. Un relata simple es "vide" en "la can vide la gato". Un relata complicada conteni la argumentos (estra la sujeto) de la relata simple: "vide la gato" es un relata complicada ce la frase aplica a se sujeto. Un relata simple coresponde a la rol de un verbo; un relata complicada coresponde a la predica. Vera, "predica" es un rol, e "formula verbal" es la strutur corespondente par cual on reali normal la predica. Esta pare bon. Me aprende sempre! Simon * La defini de "sujeto" e "ojeto" a supra pare es tro simple. La sujeto no sempre "fa un ata" a la ojeto: p.e. en "me oia un esplode", me no fa un ata; me esperia un stimula. Me va leje sur tal roles semantical. Simon * Me gusta "formula" per "phrase": el evoca multe plu ce "fraseta". Ma me no gusta "sufrase" per "clause". "Sufrase" sujeste forte "subordinate/dependent clause", ma "clause" es plu jeneral. La linguas romanica usa "proposa" per "clause", ma esta pare nonclar (e bizara). Posable "frase minor" o an "fraseta"? (Ma me no gusta multe los.) "Clausa" esiste en la linguas romanica, a veses en la forma "clausula" — me ta gusta "clausa", me pensa. Simon posables de esta linguas e nos: *franses: frase - proposa - sintagma *italian: frase - proposa - sintagma *espaniol: orasion - proposa - sintagma *portuges: orasion/sentensa - proposa/orasion - sintagma/frase *deutx: satz - teilsatz - frase *engles: sentensa - clausa - frase *tu: frase - clausa - formula *me: frase completa - (su)frase - fraseta ---- * Me acorda ce nos ta evade introdui un parola nova. * La idea de "sufrase" es bon, ma la prefisa "su-" es confusante en un mundo ce conteni no sola "clauses" su''ordinada ma ance "clauses" ''co''ordinada. * Me acorda ce "sintagma" es mal. * Si "frase" ta sinifia "clause", donce "frase completa" ta sinifia "complete clause", ce no es la mesma como "sentence". * Me ia usa "fraseta" per "phrase" en la mensas presedente, ma oji me ia trova "formula" e preferi el; el esiste ja en la disionario per un "phrase" de musica. El sujeste la idea de construi/formi, ce conveni esata. * Posable "fraseta" ta es bon per ''"clause" (no "phrase"), con la mesma razona como per "sufrase", ma sin la problem de "su-". * Un otra posable per "clause" es "formula frasin", car un "clause" es simple un categoria sintatical como la otra formulas; la otra formulas es nomida pos se nucleos, donce me ia sujeste "frasin" no "frasal" — la nucleo de un "clause" no es un frase! O simple "un frasin". * Ma final, si tu preferi, me pote tolera "sufrase (suordinada/coordinada)". Simon ** "formula frasin" es oce, ma, pos pensa, me gusta "proposa" la plu. Jorj